1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polystyrene composition. More particularly, it pertains to a syndiotactic polystyrene composition which is greatly improved in impact resistance, elongation and retention of physical properties during recycling without detriment to heat resistance and modulus of elasticity.
2. Description of Related Arts
A styrenic polymer having syndiotactic configuration (SPS) is excellent in heat resistance and chemical resistance but is poor in impact resistance and therefore, it has heretofore suffered the disadvantage that it is inevitably limited in the scope of application as a construction material. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, attempts have been made to improve the impact resistance of SPS, for example, by blending a rubbery elastomer and/or other thermoplastic resin with SPS. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 257950/1987, 146944/1989, 182344/1989, 279944/1989 and 64140/1990.)
In particular, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 146944/1989 proposes the use of a styrenic compound as a component and as a rubbery elastomer and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 279944/1989 proposes the addition of block or graft copolymer containing atactic polystyrene chain as a compatibilizer to a SPS/rubber composition.
However, since there is used in the above-proposed composition, a rubbery component itself or a block or graft copolymer containing atactic polystyrene chain as a compatibiltzer for the purpose of improving the compatibility between inherently incompatible SPS and the rubbery component and enhancing the dispersibility and interfacial strength of the rubbery component, the problem still remains unsolved in that the working effect as the compatibilizer is insufficient resulting in slight enhancement of impact resistance. On the other hand, the addition of a large amount of the rubbery component or the compatibilizer containing atactic polystyrene chain for the purpose of sufficiently enhancing the impact resistance brings about a problem that the heat resistance and modulus of elasticity of the resultant composition are inevitably lowered to a great extent.